Le mec des quartiers chics
by mifibou
Summary: La vie-et le quartier-s'améliorent pour un libraire et un mécanicien lorsqu'un canon aux vêtements chics emménage dans la rue. Yaoi. 1x2, 3x4. TRADUCTION DE L'HISTOIRE DE WATERLILYLF la fin!
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** La vie - et le quartier - commencent à s'arranger pour un libraire et un mécanicien lorsqu'un mec mignon aux vêtements chics emménage dans la rue. Yaoi. Le chapitre 2 sera la rencontre entre Duo et Heero. 1x2, 3x4

**Titre** : Uptown Guy

**Auteur **: Waterlilylf

**Traductrice** : Mifibou

**Couples **: Quatre / Trowa et Duo / Heero

**Rating : M**

**Etat de la fic en anglais** : 2 chapitres finis (deux one-shot)

**Etat de la fic en français** : 1 (en cours)

**Avertissement **: UA. Relations homme x homme

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages connus ne nous appartiennent pas (ni à l'auteur ni à moi)

**Le mec des quartiers chics**

Il n'y avait aucune possibilité qu'une voiture comme ça appartienne à notre quartier. Pas qu'ici soit le pire coin de Sank mais ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit qui voyait quotidiennement cette sorte de véhicule. Trop voyante, trop chère, trop élégante.

Le propriétaire ne semblait pas non plus être d'ici.

Dans le cours normal des choses, la voiture aurait atterrie dans un garage clandestin avec de nouvelles plaques et une nouvelle couleur. Mais ce gars avait été suffisamment chanceux pour l'avoir mise juste en face de ma librairie, quelques heures plus tôt.

J'avais fait quelques sorties devant mon magasin et regardé Blondie décharger sa voiture. Rien de trop voyant ; juste un petit signe pour quiconque penserait que le mec était une cible facile.

J'inspirais le respect. Pendant mon adolescence rebelle, j'avais été dans un gang : les Mercenaires. J'avais encore des liens avec le chef, Kurt. Ma sœur aînée était une lanceuse professionnelle de couteau, et un de mes meilleurs amis possédait le club local d'arts martiaux. De plus j'étais grand, je m'entraînais et j'étais un ancien membre de l'équipe nationale de tir de Sank. Je portais le nombre requis de tatouages et de piercings, une arrière cour remplie de motos rouillées qui étaient en pleine restauration. Peu de personnes venaient me chercher des noises, même avec mon côté gay.

J'avais gardé le magasin ouvert plus tard que d'habitude, envoyant de furtifs regards à Blondie assez souvent. Puis j'avais décidé que je pouvais aussi bien le voir depuis la fenêtre du restaurant.

« Mignon, hein ? » Duo regardant depuis une table qu'il nettoyait ; celle avec la meilleure vue sur la rue, naturellement.

« Le gars ou le véhicule ? »

« Les deux. Tu veux un café ? J'ai encore quelques parts de tarte aux pommes si tu as faim. »

« Bien sûr. » Je m'asseyais et Duo chargea un plateau et se glissa dans la cabine à côté de moi.

« Que fait-il ? »

« Il emménage apparemment. Il a déjà monté une douzaine de valises. Et enlevé le panneau « A louer ». »

Duo acquiesça. « Je me demande pourquoi il vient s'enterrer ici ? »

Je pris une gorgée de café ; l'effet caféine était préférable à baver sur le blond. « Il éclaire l'endroit, quand même. »

Comme s'il se sentait observé, Blondie jeta un œil à travers la rue. Il était vraiment, vraiment mignon. Un joli corps dans des vêtements bon chic, bon genre, de créateur et surmontés par une tignasse de cheveux d'or brillants.

« Tu es subjugué par lui ? » Suggéra Duo, puis grimaçant diaboliquement. « Ou bien nous pourrions partager ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Comme s'il pouvait être intéressé par nous. » Bon, il pourrait être intéressé par Duo, qui n'était pas juste splendide, mais marrant, bavard et charmant. « Il est probablement hétéro, de toute façon. »

« Ah, ha. »Duo secoua la tête. « Pas possible, Tro. Pas dans ces vêtements. Et il a tout un jeu de bagages assortis. »

« Pas concluant. »

« Ok, alors. Il n'a pas battu un cil quand Hilde lui est passée devant en mini-jupe. Et pourtant il y un sticker arc-en-ciel juste derrière. De plus, je te parie qu'il vient juste de quitter son petit-ami. »

« Tu sais ça comment ? » Je mordais dans la tarte aux pommes, qui serait probablement ma seule satisfaction ce soir, bien trop habitué aux délires de mon ami pour le prendre au sérieux.

« Réfléchi. » Duo se pencha par-dessus la table et trempa un doigt dans ma crème fouettée. « Je suppose qu'il y a là tous ses bien matériels, voir plus, dans cette voiture. Et s'il n'était pas si pressé de trouver un appart, il n'aurait jamais choisi celui-ci. Allons, c'est vide depuis presque six mois, lorsque ce vieux est décédé. Je te parie ce que tu veux que Blondie a eu une dispute avec son petit-ami et ça a explosé. Tu pourrais être son consolateur. »

« Merci beaucoup, »Je marmonnais sèchement. « C'est tout ce dont j'ai jamais rêvé. »

Peut-être la seule façon pour moi d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui, pourtant…

« Oh, Tro. Je rigole. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le voir pour dire bonjour ? L'aider à monter ses affaires ? Dans sa chambre ? »

J'haussais les épaules, laissant mes cheveux me tomber devant le visage. Quoi ? Je n'étais le genre de type pouvant l'attirer. Si Duo disait vrai, et que Blondie soit gay, il devait avoir un copain. Quelqu'un d'aussi beau ne pouvait pas être seul. Il y avait sûrement toute une file de mecs prêts à l'emmener manger dans des restos chics français.

« Oh, regarde, il a un énorme flamant rose ! »

« Quoi ? »

Et c'était vrai. Blondie était actuellement en train de lutter avec ce qui ressemblait à un flamant empaillé plus grand que nature sur le siège arrière, jonglant en même temps avec un étui à violon et un ordinateur portable. D'ailleurs ça ne se passait pas très bien. Le bec de l'oiseau, de ce que je pouvais voir, était coincé entre les sièges arrière.

Regarder le mec blond essayant de le tirer de là était juste trop divertissant pour le décrire par des mots. Spécialement quand il se redressa, enleva sa veste, la jeta sur le siège arrière de la voiture, et se pencha à nouveau.

« Oh, joli cul, » siffla Duo.

Je ne disais rien, respectant ainsi le cours normal des choses entre nous. Duo parlait sans arrêt ; moi je le fais rarement à moins d'avoir quelque chose à dire. De plus, j'étais trop occupé à admirer ce fameux mignon petit cul alors qu'il remuait dans la voiture. Oh, Dieu. S'il n'arrivait pas à sortir ce flamant dans la minute, j'y allais pour l'aider. Je le ferais vraiment. Vraiment. Je devais juste avant mémoriser chaque détail de ces aguichantes petites fesses dans mon esprit pour mes futurs fantasmes.

« Oh, purée, »s'exclama Duo, alors que Blondie émergeait de sa voiture, joliment cramoisi et nerveux, avec un bras enroulé autour du cou du flamant, et claqua la portière. « C'est plutôt sympa. Comme regarder un spectacle de rue. Tu crois qu'il va ouvrir un magasin vendant des énormes jouets en forme d'oiseaux ou dans le style ? »

« Il n'en a qu'un. Pas assez pour commencer un commerce. »

« Il peut en avoir plus sur commande. Et il a pris le bail du magasin et de l'appart. Il doit envisager de commencer quelque chose. »

De l'autre côté de la rue, Blondie arrangea son étui à violon et son portable sur une épaule, hissa l'oiseau empaillé de l'autre bras, et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée qu'il avait auparavant prudemment fermée. Duo avait raison ; c'était un peu comme regarder une représentation de rue. Il appuya sur la poignée, quine bougea pas d'un centimètre, se retourna vers la voiture et essaya la portière puis réalisa que sa veste était dans l'auto et sûrement avec les clés.

« Oops. » Murmura Duo. « On parie que son téléphone se trouve dans la poche de sa veste ? Et peut être même son portefeuille ? Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir suffisamment de place dans les poches de son jean pour mettre quelque chose. En tout cas rien qui ne soit naturel. »

« Je vais aller voir si je peux l'aider, »Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte.

« Tro, donne lui une seconde, »Suivi Duo, posant une main sur mon bras.

Je me retournais pour le regarder. « Il a des ennuis. L'un de nous pourrait ouvrir sa voiture en une seconde. Ou la porte d'entrée. »

« Bien sûr qu'on pourrait. Mais tu veux vraiment commencer les présentations en lui montrant tes dons de cambriolage et d'effraction ? »

« Oh ! »

« Donne-lui dix secondes, top chrono. Il va venir ici. Voit ça d'un autre point de vue ; il commence à faire nuit, il est enfermé à l'extérieur de sa voiture et de sa maison ; nous sommes juste de l'autre côté de la rue et nous sommes les seuls ouverts. Où peut-il aller, vraiment ? »

Blondie sembla arriver à la même conclusion, après avoir regardé le bas et le haut de la rue, et tenté encore quelque fois d'ouvrir sa portière. Cela lui pris quelques minutes de ramasser ses affaires.

« Bonsoir, » annonça-t-il officiellement, d'un ton très poli bien qu'il soit manifestement interloqué par nous deux. Sa mère l'avait probablement mis en garde contre les gars comme nous. « J'aurais voulu savoir s'il était possible d'utiliser votre téléphone quelques instants. »

« Bien sûr que tu peux. »Duo sortit le sien. « Tout va bien ? »

« Et bien, j'ai des ennuis en fait, »l'informa Blondie. « Merci. Je suis stupide ; j'ai réussi à m'enfermer hors de ma voiture. J'ai juste besoin d'appeler un ami qui a un double de mon jeu de clés. » Il prit le téléphone de Duo, envoyant le flamant sur son épaule, laissant presque tomber son violon, que Duo attrapa au dernier moment.

« Oh, je suis désolé. » Finalement, ils regroupèrent tout dans mon coin, le violon sur la table et le flamant entre Blondie et moi. Duo alla chercher un balai pour ramasser la vaisselle cassée lors du vol du flamant à travers la table. Entre ses incessantes excuses, il appela son ami, lui laissa un message et nous présenta encore ses excuses. « Ce n'est vraiment pas ma nuit. Je ne suis normalement pas aussi maladroit. »

Dieu, j'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'envisageait pas d'ouvrir un commerce de choses fragiles. « Ah, pardon de demander mais pourquoi un flamant ? »

« N'est-ce pas absurde ? »Blondie leva le bras pour caresser le bec incurvé affectueusement. « Les flamants sont mes oiseaux favoris, et mes sœurs me l'ont donné pour mon dernier anniversaire. Il s'appelle Sandrock. »

« Cool, »approuva Duo.

« Mon nom est Quatre Raberba Winner. » nous regardant alors interrogativement du regard.

« Je suis Duo, et lui, Trowa. Il tient la librairie à côté. »

« Je vous ai vu cet après-midi. » Quatre m'accorda un sourire lumineux, et je sentais immédiatement mes genoux faiblirent. Il se tourna alors vers Duo, et je décidais que j'haïssais mon meilleur ami. « Vous possédez ce restaurant ? »

« Heu, pas vraiment. »Bredouilla Duo, manifestement surpris par quiconque décrivant le café familial d'Howard comme un restaurant. « Mon oncle oui ; J'aide juste de temps en temps. Je travaille dans le garage au bout de la rue. »

« Vraiment ? » Quatre le fixa comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement fascinant. Mince. Pourquoi Duo ne pouvais juste s'en aller et faire quelque chose de constructif au lieu de rester de rôder autour tout le temps ? Je scrutai Duo, espérant qu'il comprendrait, quand Quatre se tourna brusquement vers moi.

« C'est si sympathique de rencontrer quelques nouveaux voisins. Je compte ouvrir un magasin de musique. Vous ne vendez pas de livres là-dessus, n'est-ce pas Trowa ? »

Oh, il avait une très jolie façon de dire mon nom. « Non. Non, je suis spécialisé dans le fantastique et la science-fiction. Pas de livres de musique. » Et si j'en avais eu, je les aurais brûlé.

« Parfait. Alors il n'y aura pas de compétition entre nous, »s'enthousiasma Quatre, mais je commençais à avoir le sentiment que cet éblouissant gars avait un bon sens des affaires. « J'aime les livres fantastiques ! Je pourrais venir et en feuilleter demain, si c'est bon ? »

« Oh, Tro adore les flâneurs, » coupa Duo, me faisant un clin d'œil. « Tu songes sérieusement à ouvrir un magasin de musique ? » Il semblait un peu sceptique. « Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de demande dans un endroit comme celui-ci. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »Je demandais, augmentant le regard furieux de quelques crans. « Je suis sûr que Quatre sait ce qu'il fait. »

Quatre remercia cette remarque avec un de ces sourires radieux. « En fait, je pense qu'il y a de la demande dans cet quartier. J'ai fais de nombreuses recherches. Toutes les écoles proches ont des cours de musique, mais les élèves sont obligés de voyager à travers la ville pour acheter les livres et les instruments. Je pensais aussi mettre ne place des cours moi-même, et peut-être inviter des musiciens du coin pour donner des concerts. »

« Tu y as vraiment bien réfléchi, » j'approuvais, le faisant rougir. Il était juste trop mignon. Dieu, je devais faire en sorte que son commerce soit un succès, même si pour cela je devais menacer tous ceux que je connaissais pour le fréquenter. Je ne voulais pas le voir repartir dans une des maisons huppées d'où il venait… « Ça pourrait marcher, tu sais. J'ai une affaire spécialisée, mais j'ai des clients de partout. Et je fais beaucoup d'achats par internet. »

« J'espère vraiment que ça va marcher, »me dit Quatre. « Mon père pense que je suis fou ; Il voulait que je reprenne ses affaires, mais j'ai hérité d'un peu d'argent et je veux vraiment faire ça. »

« Je suis sûr que ça va fonctionner, » Je répondais fermement, me demandant en même temps si Quatre s'exerçait physiquement. Il semblait assez en forme, sous ces vêtements soignés. Peut-être serait-il intéressé par faire du sport avec moi. Ce serait agréable… « J'ai pas mal de clients qui font de la musique. Je peux leur indiquer ta boutique. »

« Oh, vous le feriez ? »Quatre le remercia avec le plus rayonnant des sourires. « Ce serait merveilleux. Et je pourrais indiquer votre librairie. Nous aurions une relation réciproque de bonne entente, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que ça impliquait, mais toute relation avec Quatre serait géniale. « Bien sûr ! Je te présenterais aux alentours de mon magasin demain. De plus je suis plutôt bon en menuiserie et d'autres trucs si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit. »

Ce commentaire conduisit à une inondation de remerciements, et comment ses parents seraient soulagés qu'il se soit déjà fait de nouveaux amis. Entre lui n'arrêtant pas sur comment j'étais gentil, et Duo avec son petit sourire satisfait depuis son coin, je devais changer de sujet.

« Alors, tu joues du violon ? » N'était-ce pas la plus stupide des questions au monde ? Non, il se promenait avec juste pour le fun.

Il acquiesça. « C'est presque ma chose préférée au monde. » Bien, est-ce qu'il n'avait pas mené la vie la plus défavorisée, sentimentalement parlant, qui soit ? « J'aime la musique. Vous jouez d'un instrument ? »

« La flûte. Mais je ne suis très bon, » j'admis.

Duo, ce salaud, ricana fortement. Je savais exactement à quoi il pensait ; notre ami, Wufei nous avait dit que « jouer de la flûte » était un euphémisme pour le sexe oral en Chine.

« Ne l'écoute pas, Quatre. Il est très doué, à ce que j'ai entendu. » Duo me sourit. « Il en jouera peut être pour toi un de ces jours. »

« J'adorerais ça, » dit Quatre joyeusement. « Peut être pourrions-nous essayer de jouer ensemble un jour ? J'ai quelques bonnes partitions en duo et c'est tellement plus amusant avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ouais, j'ai entendu ça. » Duo me lança un grand sourire. « Je dois retourner à la cuisine ranger un peu. Trowa peut s'occuper de toi un moment, hein, Tro ? Quatre, tu veux un café ou autre ? »

« J'aimerais bien du thé au citron, s'il te plaît. C'est si gentil. »

Duo m'adressa un regard façon 'C'est quoi ce bordel ', et je l'ignorais. Laissons-le s'embarrasser à essayer de faire un thé au citron. Au moins, ça le garderait éloigné quelques minutes.

« Ses cheveux sont extraordinaires, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota Quatre alors que Duo flânait derrière le comptoir.

Merde.

« Je ne le disais pas dans ce sens là ! » Alors dans quel sens ; qu'il n'était pas attiré par Duo en particulier, ou par les mecs en général ? « C'est juste si inhabituel. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu un homme avec de si longs cheveux. »

« Oui ? Attends de rencontrer notre pote Zechs. Les siens sont encore plus longs et il les porte lâchés. Je crois qu'il aimerait les couper, mais son copain les aime comme ça. »

Ces jolis yeux bleus s'élargirent légèrement sur la partie 'copain '. Peut être n'était pas gay, alors. Le mieux était d'en finir avec ça avant que je ne tombe plus amoureux encore. « Je préfère te le dire maintenant, au cas où ça te ferait flipper ou autre chose. Je suis gay aussi, ainsi que Duo. »

« Comme moi, » dit-il finalement. « J'ai douze sœurs ; ça aurait été un miracle que je tourne hétéro ! Je ne pense pas avoir porté de vrais vêtements de garçon avant d'avoir cinq ou six ans, car ma mère m'a fait porter les vieux vêtements de mes sœurs. Les filles avaient l'habitude de se taquiner sur le fait que j'aurais probablement aussi mes périodes plus tard ! »

« Douze sœurs ! » Je grimaçais à l'idée. « Je n'en ai qu'une et elle suffit. Ah, je suppose que tu n'as jamais eu tes règles? » Bon, j'espérais vraiment que non.

« Heureusement, non, » il éclata de rire. « A chaque fois que j'avais mal à l'estomac petit, elles avaient l'habitude de dire que c'était mon moment du mois. Elles étaient toutes de véritables tyrans, vraiment. Elles le sont toujours en fait. »

« Tu n'as pas un gentil petit-ami prêt à te défendre ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Pas depuis six mois. Il pensait que j'étais fou de quitter la compagnie familiale alors il m'a quitté moi. Depuis lors, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps pour autre chose que commencer ma boutique. »

OUI !

Mignon et célibataire et mignon et drôle et mignon et intéressé, si ces jolis regards en coin pouvaient être pris ainsi. Maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à le ferrer.

« J'aime vraiment vos tatouages, » dit il avec admiration. « Ce sont des motifs celtiques ? »

« Ceux-là sont des runes. » Je montrais d'un doigt le dessin sur mon biceps droit. « De l'ancien nordique. C'est une incantation au dieu Thor. »

« Ils sont cool hein ? » Ce foutu Duo déposa une tasse sur la table. « Tu devrais l'amener à te montrer ces autres tatouages, Quatre. Ils sont très intéressants. »

Je lui montrais un doigt, hors de portée de vue de Quatre, et il repartit en souriant largement.

« Ne te sens pas obligé de boire le thé, » je chuchotais. Quatre regardait le liquide noir avec un demi-citron flottant dedans, plutôt comme un voyageur le peut par égard envers son hôte. Il ne voulait manifestement pas offenser, et il n'avait clairement pas l'intention de le boire. « Si tu veux, je vis au-dessus de mon magasin, et j'ai tout un chargement d'herbes à thés différentes. Tu peux monter prendre un verre. »

« Je ne veux pas causer le moindre problème, » dit Quatre avec hésitation. « Il se fait tard, et je ne veux pas m'imposer. »

« Tu ne m'ennuies absolument pas. Ecoute, si tu n'as pas encore mangé, je connais un très bon Vietnamien. Ça te plairait d'y aller ? »

« Absolument. Je dois juste trouver un lieu pour y laisser mes affaires. »

« Laisse les ici, »annonça Duo, se matérialisant à notre table. « Je reste ouvert jusqu'à dix heures, et si vous revenez plus tard que ça, Tro a une clé. Et tu peux appeler ton ami et lui dire de laisser tes clés de voiture ici, Ok ? Je les mettrais avec le reste de tes affaires. »

« Merci, Duo. » Je lui souriais en mettant mon blouson de cuir. « A plus tard. »

« Allez-y les enfants et passez un bon diner romantique. » Il fit un grand clin d'œil et retourna derrière.

Ok, ça y était. J'allais officiellement le tuer. Quatre était en train de rougir férocement, les yeux fixés sur la table en chrome ébréchée.

« Ecoute, ignore le juste, d'accord ? Il est fou. Probablement confirmé. N'écoute pas un mot de ce qu'il dit. »

« Oh. » Les grands yeux bleus me jetèrent un coup d'œil timide à travers de longs cils. « Ça veut dire que vous n'êtes pas intéressé du tout ? »

« Si ! Dieu, oui ! Je le suis, mais je ne voulais pas que Duo t'effraies avant d'avoir pu avoir une chance de passer du temps avec toi. »

« Je ne suis pas aussi facile à effrayer, » il murmura, ne regardant toujours pas plus haut, mais avec un petit sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

« Je suppose que non. Alors veux-tu sortir et aller manger et discuter de nos auteurs favoris de fantastique ? »

« Oui s'il te plaît. » Le petit sourire en coin faussement réservé s'approfondit. Mince, il avait même des fossettes. Je n'avais jamais pu résister aux fossettes. « Pendant une minute, j'ai cru que tu allais me proposer de discuter de nos fantasmes purs et simples. Je pourrais aussi, si tu veux. »

« Oh…Vraiment ? »

Oh, merde. The mignon, pas-si-innocent petit blond m'envoya un sourire ravageur et j'eus la soudaine sensation d'être perdu, perdu dans des profondeurs. Bien qu'ils disent que la noyade est une bonne façon de mourir. Je pourrais tomber dans ces yeux et ne jamais me tracasser de remonter chercher de l'air.

« Hé, attendez une seconde ! » nous cria Duo alors que nous sortions. « Quatre, ton ami qui vient ramener les clés. C'est quoi son nom ? »

Quatre se retourna, sa main contre la mienne, et ne protesta pas quand je l'attrapai.

« Son nom est Heero. Heero Yuy. »

**Fin 1****er**** one shot**

Merci d'avoir lu

**Le mot de la traductrice** : N'hésitez pas à donner vos conseils et encore plus vos avis positifs. Maintenant si l'histoire vous a plu, ne reste qu'à aller sur le profil du vrai auteur de cette fiction. Il est bien sûr dans l'ordre des choses que tous vos commentaires seront transmis à Waterlilylf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : comme d'habitude, les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas (ni à l'auteur ni à moi) et je ne retire aucune compensation financière pour mon travail. A part vos avis.

**Note** : merci de vos reviews pour le chapitre 1

**Interface** :

J'ai toujours cru au coup de foudre dès le premier regard.

J'ai toujours pensé que lorsque cela arrivait, tu le _savais. _Que c'était ce qui allait te rendre complet ; donner un sens au monde et à tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant dans ta vie. Pour remplir cette part profonde de ton âme et dans ton cœur.

Quand Quatre Winner a poussé la porte du café, c'était un cas de coup de foudre.

Je le _savais_.

Trowa avait craqué pour le blond ; complètement hameçonné. Il essaye de passer pour un dur, mais il est en fait un vrai petit minou qui pleure pendant les films tristes, en particulier ceux impliquant des animaux, et sur les chansons de Bette Middler. Car il pense qu'elles sont tristes dans le sens douloureux du terme.

Moi j'avais craqué pour la voiture.

Comme dans toutes les meilleures romances, cela avait fini avec Tro et Quatre se promenant, main dans la main, dans le soleil couchant. Bon, en fait, ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Ils étaient partis au restaurant vietnamien du coin chez Miss Saigon.

Trowa m'avait lancé un regard noir en partant ; Okay, peut être que j'avais abusé sur les taquineries, mais j'avais juste essayé d'amener mon ami silencieux à s'ouvrir à Quatre. Voyons, c'était complètement évident que le blond avait craqué pour lui. J'essayais juste d'_aider_. Je m'étais même éclipsé derrière pour qu'ils puissent être seuls, et que Trowa ne pense pas que je voulais lui faire de l'ombre.

Il avait vu le blond en premier après tout, et il savait très bien que les blondinets, sans offense pour Quatre, n'étaient pas du tout ma tasse de thé. S'ils l'avaient été, j'aurais sauté sur Zechs il y a des années. Bon, avant que Wufei ne l'ai.

Donc ils sortirent et me laissèrent seul avec une vue parfaite sur la voiture.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un endroit _sûr_ pour garer un véhicule comme ça. Pas quand il commençait à faire noir, et que la plupart des autres magasins étaient fermés pour la nuit. C'était normal que je doive garder un œil sur elle.

Et elle était si cool. Si élégante et brillante sous un réverbère, avec un rai de lumière l'éclairant parfaitement. Mince, ça n'aurait pas pu être plus tentant si elle avait été enrobée de rubans brillants, de guirlandes et avec une carte au nom de Duo Maxwell.

Je pouvais presque l'entendre m'appeler.

_Duo. Prends-moi pour faire un tour. Tu sais que tu le veux…_

Personne ne le saurait. Si personne ne le savait, alors tu n'avais rien fait de mal.

Trowa et Quatre ne reviendraient pas avant un moment. Je pouvais les imaginer, se regardant l'un l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, au-dessus d'un plat de nouilles, et écoutant de mauvaises chansons d'amour vietnamiennes.

Ce n'était pas juste, que je sois coincé ici avec cette voiture de l'autre coté de la rue, et me tentant comme jamais.

Je pouvais ouvrir la portière en une seconde.

Je pourrais juste conduire autour du pâté de maisons. Une seule fois. Doucement. Juste pour vérifier que la batterie n'était pas à plat ou autre chose.

Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis je commençais à me dire que tout ce foutoir avait commencé avec Quatre enfermant sa veste dans sa voiture. Avec ses clés, son téléphone et son porte feuille, certainement. Quiconque fracturerait sa voiture, volerait sa vie entière.

Ce serait injuste de ma part de laisser cela arriver. En laissant son véhicule là, avec quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur, je tentais tout voleur probable. En fait je les encourageais. Et voler c'est mal.

Après une demi-heure, je m'étais convaincu. J'aurais fait défaut à mes devoirs d'ami, face à Trowa, si je ne bougeais pas la voiture du pote blond. Nous avions un parking sécurisé à l'arrière du restaurant, pour la camionnette de Howard et ma moto. Il y avait assez de place pour une petite voiture de sport rapide.

Elle serait en sécurité là.

Quatre me serait très reconnaissant ; Je pouvais l'appeler et lui laisser savoir ce que j'avais fait, ainsi il n'aurait pas une attaque en revenant et sa voiture ayant disparu de la rue. Et si l'ami aux clés arrivait pendant mon absence, de seulement quelques minutes après tout, il attendrait.

J'hésitais encore – juste un peu – lorsqu'un groupe d'ados passa. Ils ne touchèrent pas la voiture, ni rien, la regardèrent admirativement, mais le fait est qu'ils auraient _pu_ le faire.

Elle était si vulnérable ici.

Non, elle devait être bougée. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je mettais en place le panneau 'Reviens dans cinq minutes' sur la porte du café, et marchait d'un pas tranquille de l'autre côté de la rue. Regardant la voiture sous tous les angles. La seule chose dont je n'étais pas fan c'était sa couleur. Quatre aimait les tons bleus clairs, mais j'aurais préféré noir, ou peut être un violet très sombre. Quelque chose de plus nerveux.

Il n'y avait cependant rien d'autre à critiquer. La perfection sur quatre roues. Je passais ma main sur le capot brillant, éperdu d'admiration, me demandant si Quatre avait déjà vraiment appuyé sur l'accélérateur et lui avait laissée prendre son envol. Je n'ai jamais entendu le gars s'approcher, ne m'apercevant de rien avant de me retrouver soudainement courbé en avant sur la voiture, avec mon bras tordu dans mon dos.

Je ne possède pas les dons de combat de Trowa ; j'ai plutôt tendance à me reposer sur le fait que j'ai le pied rapide et une bouche encore plus rapide. Je sais encore comment m'occuper de moi-même. J'ai grandi dans un environnement rude où même les Dobermans vont en bande. Avoir les cheveux longs et être gay a déjà fait de moi une cible de choix alors j'ai appris à rester en vie.

Je tentais quelques coups mais le gars était bon. Il connaissait les arts martiaux ; pas juste de vagues connaissances ; mais plus dans le sens biblique du terme. Et ce n'était pas facile de se battre quand son bras droit était tordu dans son dos comme un bretzel.

Mince. Où était Trowa quand j'avais besoin de lui ? Ou Wufei ; il connaissait tous ces mouvements genre 'Le tigre bondissant ; le dragon caché' ; il aurait anéanti ce mec. Même Hilde avec son sac à main de dix tonnes aurait été utile.

Mais il ne pourrait pas me tenir comme ça pour toujours. J'avais le sentiment qu'il avait appris ces mouvements dans un dojo avec les règles et les principes ; s'il diminuait sa prise juste un peu, je le tuerais.

« Je suis en train de réaliser une arrestation civique, » il haleta, et une part de moi se sentit juste un peu fière de lui avoir donné du mal.

« Tu fais _quoi _? » OK, pas un fou violeur/cinglé. Juste un citoyen au sens civique. Qui pensait être Jackie Chan.

« Tu tentais de voler cette voiture. »

« Pas du tout. Je vérifiais juste. Je connais son propriétaire ; il est un ami à moi. »

« Non, il n'en est définitivement pas un…J'appelle la police. »

Oh, non. Pas ça.

« Je _le_ connais. Il s'appelle Quatre Rab… quelque chose Winner. Vrai ? » Mince, comment je pouvais prouver que je le connaissais ? « Il a un flamant rose. S'appelant Sandrock. » Voilà ; ça devrait suffire. Il n'y avait sûrement aucunes raisons qu'il aille raconter ça à n'importe qui, même si en y réfléchissant bien, c'est ce qu'il avait fait avec Trowa et moi.

Puis mon cerveau passa à la vitesse supérieure. Je ne pensais pas que Quatre avait beaucoup d'amis dans le coin. « Tu es Heero ? Je suis Duo. Du restaurant. Tu es censé me donner les clés. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu en ais vraiment besoin, » il grommela, tout en relâchant la pression physique et me laissa me redresser.

Il n'était pas moche. J'aurais pu être plus admiratif s'il ne venait pas juste de manquer de me tuer, et s'il n'avait pas ses doigts serrés autour de ma natte, dans une prise étroite. Quand j'essayais de m'écarter d'un pas de lui, il donna un gros coup sec et il me sembla qu'il m'arrachait la moitié de mes cheveux.

« Que faisais-tu avec la voiture de Quatre ? »

« Je te l'ai dit. Il y avait quelques ados tournant autour il y a peu ; je voulais juste vérifier qu'ils ne l'avaient pas abîmée. » Je fis de mon mieux pour paraître blessé ; il n'y croyait apparemment pas du tout. « Ecoute, appelle Quatre. Il te confirmera qui je suis. »

« Son téléphone est dans la voiture. »

« Oh ouais. » Je prenais le mien dans ma poche arrière. « Il est parti au resto avec un ami à moi. Je peux appeler Trowa. »

« Je vais le faire. » Il attrapa mon portable. Dieu, il était brutal. « Ah, quel est le numéro ? »

« Tu ne sais pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? C'est sur une touche raccourcie ; la 03. »

« J'ai besoin de parler à Quatre, »il annonça brièvement. « Dites-lui que c'est Heero. Quatre ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je viens juste d'attraper quelqu'un essayant de voler ta voiture et il affirme être le mec du café. » Il se retourna pour me regarder. « Oui, il a des cheveux longs. Yeux bleus, un bleu très sombre. »

« Violet, en fait. Bon, passe-moi ça. Quatre ? C'est Duo. Ton copain est un cinglé. Il m'a presque tué ! Peux-tu lui dire de me donner les clés et de foutre le camp jusqu'à l'asile d'où il s'est échappé ? »

« Oh, Duo. Je suis désolé. » Il semblait complètement affolé. « Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'un quiproquo. Tu veux que je revienne ? »

« Non, ne te dérange pas. Reste et profite du repas. Et de la compagnie, » ajoutais-je discrètement.

« Bien si tu es sûr. » Je souriais ; il était si mignon, essayant d'être poli mais manifestement désespéré de rester avec Trowa. « Oh, Trowa veut te parler. »

« Duo ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est bon. Rien dont je ne puisse m'occuper. » Je lançais un regard à Heero, espérant qu'il le neutraliserait, et nous finîmes par nous sourire mutuellement. « Tu t'amuses bien ? »

« Oui. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Attends, Quatre veut parler à Heero pour une seconde. Tu peux lui passer ? »

« Ouais. » Je tendais le téléphone. « Je serais en face. Rapporte le quand tu auras fini, Ok ? Ne disparais pas avec ou autre chose. »

Il rentra dans le café deux minutes plus tard.

« Quatre dit que je dois m'excuser, » il annonça froidement.

Je me posais bruyamment sur un tabouret du bar. « Bien ? J'attends. »

Il me regarda fixement. « Pour quoi ? »

« Tes excuses. »

« Je viens juste de les faire. »

« Non. Tu m'as dit que Quatre t'avais demandé de t'excuser. Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

« Tu deviens ridicule. »

« Bien. Ne dis pas que tu es désolé. Je le dirais à Quatre. Et je lui montrerais l'énorme bleu sur mon bras où tu m'as attrapé. Et je lui dirais que tu as essayé de m'arracher mes cheveux à la racine. D'où je viens, il n'y a que les filles qui font ce genre de chose. »

« D'où je viens, il n'y a que les filles qui ont des cheveux comme ça. »

« Ça doit extrêmement chiant comme endroit alors, » je lançais. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici si tu veux juste m'insulter ? Laisse les clés et va crever ailleurs. »

« J'attends de voir Quatre. Je lui ai dit que je restais ici. »

« Hum. Si tu dois rester ici, tu veux bien t'asseoir face au mur ? Ton regard va effrayer mes clients. »

« Tu n'as aucuns clients. »

C'était vrai. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Howard insistait pour ouvrir si tard.

« Tu vois ça ? » Je pointais le panneau 'La direction se réserve le droit de refuser l'entrée'. « Je peux te mettre dehors si je veux. »

« Tu peux certainement essayer. »

Branleur.

Je lui fis une grimace, et réalisais qu'il n'avait pas juste essayé de m'enlever les cheveux de la tête ; il avait réussi à en sortir une bonne quantité de la natte. C'était un vrai bordel.

Je faisais le tour du comptoir, me baissais vivement, cherchant un peigne et secouant ma tête.

Il me regarda ébahi lorsque je me relevais, faisant balancer le tout sur mon épaule. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'arrange mes cheveux. Les cheveux que tu as mis en désordre. Tu vois ça ? » Je montrais le peigne. « Ceci est une chose communément appelée peigne. D'après ta coiffure, tu n'en as jamais utilisé de ta vie. »

« Mes cheveux sont ébouriffés par le vent. »

« Par le vent, hah ! On dirait plus que tu as été soufflé à travers tout le Kansas par une tornade ! » Ce n'était pas vilain, pourtant ; un contraste par rapport à ses vêtements très nets. Le genre de chevelure qui te donne envie de passer tes doigts au travers et voir comment ça tombe, comment ils sont doux.

Gah. Je détestais ce mec. Je ne pouvais pas avoir ce genre de pensées sur lui. C'était mal.

Au lieu de faire ça, je montais ma main droite pour commencer à peigner et grimaçais. « _Aïe_. » La faute de ce foutu Heero ; il avait presque sorti mon bras de sa rotule. Pas moyen que je puisse natter d'une seule main. Je suppose que j'aurais pu faire une sorte de queue de cheval tombante, mais je préférais les avoir bien serrés, surtout au resto.

« Viens là, toi. » Je mettais le peigne dans sa main. « Tu as tenté de me casser le bras ; tu peux bien m'arranger les cheveux. Je ne suppose pas que tu saches comment faire une tresse ? »

« Je sais, si. » Il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, et commença à les diviser en plusieurs parties. « J'ai un cheval ; je natte sa crinière pour les concours. »

« Bien, je ne suis pas un cheval. » Cela ne sortit pas aussi sèchement que j'aurais aimé. La seule autre expérience de Heero avec les cheveux était peut être avec les chevaux, mais il était très bon à ça, démêlant avec agilité et lissant avec son autre main.

« Pourquoi as-tu de si longs cheveux ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, » je répondis vivement. « Pourquoi tu t'en soucies, de toute façon ? Tu m'as déjà dit que tu n'aimais pas ça. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je pense que c'est fascinant. Voila, c'est fini. Tu as une attache de cheveux ? »

« Hum, bien sûr. Ici. »

Il sécurisa la tresse, et remonta alors ses mains au-dessus de ma tête. Oh, c'était juste _si_ bon. Je laissais ma tête tomber en avant, sentant ses doigts masser mes tempes. Waouh.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Ses mains descendirent entourer mes épaules, et descendirent encore pour frotter mon pauvre bras.

« Merde, ouais. » A ce train là, Trowa et Quatre reviendraient pour trouver un chevelu étalé sur le sol.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal, Duo. »

Hé, il se rappelait même de mon nom. Et il avait une très jolie façon de le prononcer.

« Voilà ! » J'eus droit à une dernière tape sur le bras, et il se recula.

« Tu, ha, tu n'étais pas obligé d'arrêter. » Je déglutissais, me demandant si c'était vraiment stupide. Mince, je ne savais même pas s'il était gay. Et s'il était hétéro et homophobe, il allait probablement me tuer à mains nues, ou avec mon propre peigne. « Je veux dire, sauf si tu ne veux pas ? »

« Je pense que je devrais arrêter en fait. » Il me lança un petit sourire triste. « Puisque c'est un restaurant, n'importe qui pourrait entrer. »

« Je peux fermer la porte. Mettre le panneau 'Fermer '. Si tu veux. »

« Nous ne devrions pas. Quatre a dit qu'il serait bientôt là. »

« Alors, Ok. Tu as raison. C'est sûrement le mieux. Sûrement. Ecoute, tu veux un milkshake au chocolat ou autre ? »

Il sembla surpris. « Ah. Pourquoi pas. Si tu en fais un. Ce Trowa, c'est un ami à toi ? »

« Ouaip. » Je pris un pot de crème glacée au chocolat du congélateur. « Je le connais depuis l'enfance. C'est un mec bien. »

Heero grogna.

« Quoi ? Tu dois approuver tous les petits copains de Quatre ? J'aurais pensé qu'il était assez grand pour le faire lui-même. »

« Il l'est, je suppose. » Heero ne semblait pas super enthousiaste par rapport à ça. « C'est juste qu'il a beaucoup de changements dans sa vie en ce moment. Une nouvelle carrière ; une nouvelle maison. »

« Alors il peut aussi bien avoir un nouveau petit ami, non ? Tu n'approuves pas son idée de boutique de musique ? »

« Si, beaucoup. Il est temps qu'il face quelque chose qu'il aime, plutôt que d'essayer de plaire à sa famille. »

« Bien, peut être qu'il va aimer faire quelque chose de Trowa, » je lui fis un clin d'œil, mettant la glace et le lait dans le mixer, et il gloussa en retour, si je supposais que ce son étouffé fait avec un visage sérieux soit un rire. Waouh, il avait un sens de l'humour ; assez pour trouver mes blagues drôles, en tout cas.

Que pouvais-je demander de plus ? Peut-être pouvait-il même sourire. Et peut-être je pouvais le convaincre de me toucher à nouveau, malgré la piètre excuse de Quatre revenant bientôt. « Que fais-tu, quand tu ne rôdes pas comme un ninja ? »

« Je travailles sur les ordinateurs. »

« Ouais ? » Je lui tendis un verre rempli à ras bord et deux pailles. « Tu ne ressembles pas à un dingue d'informatique. »

Ok, les vêtements de bureau élégant peut être, mais pas le corps et les cheveux fous.

« Merci, je pense, » répondit-il sèchement, plongeant une paille dans le milkshake et léchant la fin. Très sexy. « C'est bien utile quelque fois. J'ai proposé à Quatre de l'aider pour installer ses systèmes d'inventaire et de trésorerie. »

« D'accord. » Rah, il avait la plus mignonne petite tâche de chocolat sur un coin des lèvres. Attendant juste là, suppliant d'être léchée. Au lieu de ça, je lui passais une serviette en papier. « Donc cela veut-il dire que tu vas être dans le coin souvent ? »

« Je le serais maintenant, » dit-il calmement. « En supposant que je puisse trouver un endroit sûr pour garer ma voiture. Le garage le plus prêt avec un garde de sécurité est à des kilomètres d'ici. »

« Nous avons de la place derrière le café, si tu veux. Elle sera en sécurité là. Quel genre de voiture tu as ? » S'il te plaît pas quelque chose d'ennuyeux.

« Une Aston Martin DBA de 1961. Propulsée par six cylindres. Garniture en cuir. Réalisée par Zagato. »

Oh, mec, il était si beau parleur une fois qu'il avait commencé. Il distribuait au compte-gouttes ces informations entre chaque coup de paille. Allumeur.

« Un moteur de 266 bhp de puissance ? »

Il secoua la tête avec suffisance. « 302. »

« Sérieusement ? » Je bondis de mon tabouret. « Seuls une poignée de modèles ont été produit avec ce gros moteur. Quelle couleur ? »

« Noire. »

Le son d'un _clic_ fut le dernier clou joyeusement planté dans mon cercueil. J'étais fichu. Tous mes fantasmes sur le modèle italien bleu pastel de Quatre furent envoyés à la mer.

Trowa pouvait les garder tous les deux.

Je voulais une Aston Martin avec Heero dedans.

« Il y a-t-il une chance que tu me fasses faire un tour avec ? »

« Peut-être. Si tu es très gentil. »

« Heero ! Serais-tu en train de flirter avec moi ? »

« Ça t'as pris si longtemps à comprendre ? » Il y avait un mignon petit début de sourire aux coins de sa bouche. « Oui, je le suis. Est-ce que ça te convient ? »

« Tu parles ! Le flirt c'est génial ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si je suis très méchant finalement ? Je serais collé à la voiture encore ? »

Oh, il _pouvait_ sourire véritablement quand il voulait ! Oh, oui. « Cela pourrait être une possibilité, oui. »

Waouh. Je ne l'avais pas encore embrassé, pas encore touché, vraiment, et j'allais venir s'il continuait à parler comme ça.

« Je pense que c'est une sacré garantie que mon comportement va être mauvais. »

« Je pense que ça peut. » Il se pencha à travers le comptoir, attrapa ma main, la paume en haut et en traça les lignes avec un doigt. Oh Dieu. S'il pouvait me faire sentir comme ça, juste en touchant ma main, qu'est-ce que le _reste_ me ferait ? « Mais d'abord, je vais t'emmener manger, dès que Quatre reviendra, et nous pourrons alors nous connaitre un peu mieux. »

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je peux nous faire un truc ici. Nous avons des congélateurs remplis de nourriture. »

« Ne sois pas bête, » il répondit fermement. « Je ne vais pas te laisser faire la cuisine pour notre premier rendez-vous. »

_Premier rendez-vous_.

« Donc je vais t'emmener en balade en voiture près de la côte, et nous pourrons faire connaissance un peu mieux. Cela te convient ? »

Un mec chaud dans une voiture sexy. _Ouais_, ça m'allait parfaitement.

L'amour au premier regard ce n'est pas vrai.

Cela prenait trente sept minutes.

**OWARI**


	3. Chapter 3 : la nuit dernière

Information : Ils ne nous appartiennent, bien sûr, pas le moins du monde sous une quelconque forme. Les goûts musicaux de Trowa dans cette fiction ne sont pas nécessairement le reflet de ceux de l'auteur.

Note : Je sais que cette histoire avait été marquée comme « finie », mais les personnages (et la bêta-reader de l'auteur) ont décidé qu'il y avait d'autres choses à dire…il y aura au moins encore un chapitre à venir avec Duo et Heero.

Waterlilylf remercie KS pour avoir relu, et tous ceux qui ont laissé de ci jolies reviews.

**Chapitre 3 : Le matin suivant**

Je me réveillais seul le matin suivant.

Cela pris quelques secondes à mon cerveau embrumé, mais rassasié sexuellement d'arrêter de paniquer.

Ses vêtements, qui étaient auparavant éparpillés par terre étaient pliés sur une chaise ; il ne semblait pas être le genre de mec à sortir nu. Si j'étirais mon cou, je pouvais voir sa voiture garée derrière celle d'Howard ; Duo avait dû la mettre là la nuit dernière.

De plus depuis la cuisine je pouvais entendre et sentir l'odeur d'un petit déjeuner en train de se faire ; du bacon grésillant ; du café en train de filtrer ; le bruit du grille-pain.

Waouh.

Il n'était pas parti ; il s'était levé juste pour préparer le petit déj.

J'avais vraiment attrapé un trésor cette fois-ci. Je suppose que la politesse aurait voulu que j'y aille et l'aide un peu. Mais l'indécence – allonger là, attendant son retour et se remémorer certains souvenirs – était bien plus divertissant.

Ce n'était pas un rêve dû à un trop plein de caféine. J'en avais déjà eu ; celui-ci était différent. Et mes rêves n'avaient jamais inclus de gars restant là pour me faire à manger.

Après notre retour du restaurant, je l'avais invité à monter boire un verre. Quelques heures plus tard, nous avions même réussi à mettre de l'eau à chauffer. A un moment nous avions faits du café. Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir bu.

'Bonjour.' Il y avait juste un petit soupçon de timidité dans son sourire ; vraiment mignon. Il avait aussi, je ne sais comment, apporté deux impressionnantes assiettes d'œufs Bénédicte avec des restants de nourriture cachés dans ma cuisine. Merde ; J'allais devoir révoir mes notions de bonheur idéal comme étant une première édition en état parfait, signée, du « Seigneur des Anneaux » ou avoir un autographe de Céline Dion. Le nirvana était un blond sexy, nu portant aliments et café.

'Hey. Je n'ai pas souvent mérité un petit déjeuner au lit.'

'Tu devrais.' Il y avait là un compliment qui me fit sourire.

'Ce n'est pas beaucoup, j'en ai peur.' Quatre se glissa prudemment à côté de moi, tenant le plateau en équilibre d'une main. 'Je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup de nourriture.'

'J'irai faire des courses plus tard. Tu me diras quelle sorte de chose tu aimes. En fait je ne savais même pas que j'avais du bacon.'

'C'était caché dans le freezer derrière une pizza ; je l'ai décongelé. Tu ne te tracasses pas avec tes repas habituellement ?'

'C'est le problème de vivre juste à côté de chez Howard. Je ne garde pas beaucoup de nourriture ici ; Duo dit que je traite le restaurant comme mon garde-manger ; Je pense que quelques unes des choses dans le freezer sont en fait à lui.'

'Je n'avais pas réalisé que Duo vivait avec toi.' Il avait vu ma manière de vivre ; un lit dans une chambre. Une pièce, c'est tout, avec une cuisine exigüe et une salle de bain attenante.

'Et ce n'est pas le cas. Il est resté ici quelques mois l'année dernière après avoir rompu avec le mec avec lequel il vivait. Pour info, il a couché sur le canapé pendant toute cette période.'

'Oh,' Il déglutit, rougissant légèrement. 'Je n'essayais pas de te tirer les vers du nez. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.'

'Si, ça l'est. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je ne suis pas pour les coups d'un soir.'

'Pas plus que moi.' Son expression oscillait entre soulagement et embarras. 'Je ne fais _jamais_ des choses comme ça, mais la nuit dernière c'était… Je ne suis pas trop prétentieux, Trowa, si ?'

'Non.' Le baiser impliqua beaucoup de taquinerie et une petite langue à la fin. 'Continue comme ça et je vais définitivement te garder.'

'Continuer quoi ?' Il me lança ce petit sourire pervers, souvenir de la nuit dernière.

Je faisais le même petit rictus, me rappelant ce qui c'était passé après ce sourire. 'J'espère vraiment, vraiment que tu n'as rien de planifié pour ce matin. Ou pour la semaine prochaine ou plus. Après ça, je pourrais peut-être te laisser sortir de ce lit.'

Un autre baiser. 'Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai des choses que je dois absolument faire ce matin. Mais après ça, je peux revenir directement. Ça ira ?'

'Je vais réfléchir.' Je pris une gorgée de café. C'était parfait ; il avait manifestement regardé comment je l'avais fait hier soir. 'Quelles sont ces choses que tu dois absolument faire ?'

Quatre posa sa tasse, énumérant avec ses doigts. 'J'ai encore quelques allers-retours en voiture à faire depuis mon ancien appartement. Puis je dois chercher un endroit pour vivre.'

'Mais tu vas loger au-dessus de ton magasin, non ?'

'Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.' Il frissonna. 'C'est terrible. Il y a de la moisissure partout et le plus moche papier peint écaillé. Je pense que j'ai des rats ; j'ai entendu des bruits de courses hier. Et la moquette est _mouillée _! C'est comme marcher sur un marécage ou dans ce genre là.'

'Tu n'as pas vérifié la partie logement en signant le bail ?'

Quatre secoua la tête. 'Pas complètement. Mon plan de départ n'était pas de _vivre_ ici. Je pensais utiliser l'espace du l'étage comme lieu de stockage et peut être comme bureau, donc je n'y aie pas vraiment prêté attention. Même lorsque j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais pas garder mon appartement, je pensais que cela prendrait quelques mois pour le vendre et en trouver un moins cher, et puis une des amies de ma sœur a eu un travail sur Sanque et elle avait besoin d'un endroit pour vivre immédiatement. Elle a même proposé d'acheter la plupart des meubles, mais maintenant je n'ai pas de domicile et pas vraiment de temps pour chercher. Je ne sais pas ; peut être que tout ça n'était qu'une stupide idée depuis le départ.'

Il renversa sa tête, ses jolis doigts s'entremêlant les uns avec les autres. 'Je n'ai aucune expérience dans la vente. J'ai mis tout mon argent là-dedans, et j'avais planifié ça depuis des lustres mais c'était toujours remis à plus tard, et maintenant c'est soudainement réel et c'est terrifiant !'

J'enveloppais mes bras autour de lui, aimant la façon dont il se nichait contre ma poitrine, un doigt traçant le dragon tatoué. 'Tu as dit hier que c'était ton rêve de faire ça. Tu veux vraiment abandonner et retourner faire peu importe le travail que tu faisais juste à cause de murs humides et d'un problème de rongeurs ?'

'Non !' Il prit une profonde respiration. 'Merci. Tu as parfaitement raison. Je suis un idiot, n'est-ce pas ?'

'En fait, tu ne l'es pas. Je me rappelle du jour où j'ai signé mon propre bail, il y a trois ans. J'avais des crises de panique toutes les heures en pensant à mes dettes. Tu gères ça plutôt bien.'

'Tu es vraiment gentil,' il dit sérieusement. 'Et non, je ne veux pas retourner à mon travail de comptable. Peux-tu juste me le rappeler si je recommence à paniquer, s'il te plaît ?'

'Je te ferais des rappels toutes les heures,'j'ajoutais tout autant sérieux. 'Tu es comptable ? Tu as gardé ça secret la nuit dernière.' Nous avions parlé de nos rêves, de musique et livres mais jamais mentionné quelque chose d'aussi terre à terre que le travail.

'Etais un comptable, ' il corrigea. 'Ne m'en tiens pas rigueur, d'accord ?'

'J'aimerais te tenir _toi_ contre moi. Je vais essayer d'oublier ce que tu fais. Faisais, je veux dire. Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à un comptable.'

'Je suis différent avec des vêtements. En fait, il y a une autre chose que je dois faire ce matin. J'étais en train de finir quelques dossiers ce week-end ; Je dois aller les déposer au bureau vers dix heures.' Il regarda sa montre. 'Trowa, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je devrais y aller.'

'Correction. _Nous_ devrions y aller. Je peux emprunter le pick-up d'Howard pour prendre tes affaires ; cela t'épargnera quelques trajets avec ta voiture. Nous pouvons déposer les dossiers à ton bureau en premier.'

'Tu n'as pas à faire tout ça pour moi.' Il semblait complètement stupéfait. 'Je ne peux pas te demander ça. Et ton magasin ?'

'J'ai quelques salariés à temps partiel qui m'aident ; Je suis sur que l'un d'entre eux sera disponible. Ou Duo et Howard peuvent garder un œil dessus. Maintenant allons-y. Si on se lève maintenant, nous pourrons aller voir de l'autre côté de la rue l'état déplorable de ton domicile. C'est sûrement humide parce que cela a été fermé depuis des mois. Nous pourrions partir en laissant les fenêtres ouvertes pour bien aérer, et nous arrêter au magasin DIY au retour.'

'Mais…'

'Quatre, tais-toi.' J'arrêtais toutes protestations supplémentaires en l'embrassant. 'Il n'y a aucun souci. Et j'attends toutes sortes de faveurs en nature en retour.'

'Petit-déjeuner au lit ?'

'Parmi d'autres choses.' Je m'étirais pour lui pincer les fesses. 'Dans et à l'extérieur du lit. Maintenant, je dois passer un certains nombres de coups de fil pour trouver quelqu'un pour garder la boutique, donc tu bouges ton joli cul. Tu sais où se trouve la douche.' Il devait ; Je l'y avais emmené pour se nettoyer, entre nos ébats. J'allais devoir penser à avoir un plus gros ballon d'eau chaude. 'Le plus tôt nous partons, le plus tôt nous reviendrons ici.'

'Oui, maître.' Il tendit le bras vers ses jeans et fit une grimace. 'Bon, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller à mon appartement en premier. Il me faut des vêtements propres.'

'Je pense que tu as raison.' Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de sourire ; nous avions tous deux besoin de mettre nos vêtements de la nuit dernière à la machine. J'avais normalement un meilleur contrôle que ça, et il l'avait prouvé lui aussi, plus tard, mais la première fois avait ressemblé à des détonations de missiles et des volcans en éruption, et j'étais fier d'avoir pu attendre qu'il soit dans le magasin en premier et fermer la porte.

'Hé, Tro. Salut Quatre. J'espère que mon ami ici présent s'est bien occupé de toi la nuit dernière.' Duo nous intercepta alors que nous traversions la route pour rejoindre le domicile de Quatre. Bien sûr. Il fit un clin d'œil. 'Tu sais, en t'emmenant dans un resto sympa et tout.'

'Il a été un hôte parfait,' répondit Quatre, complètement imperturbable face aux moqueries de Duo. 'J'espère juste qu'Heero s'est occupé de toi à moitié aussi bien. »

Duo, pour la première fois ou presque que je le connaissais, rougit. Oui ! Dieu, ce mec était étonnant.

'Quoi ?' Je fronçais les sourcils face au comportement de mon meilleur ami. 'Je croyais que tu n'appréciais pas Heero ou quelque soit son nom.'

'Ouais,' Duo jouait avec le bout de sa natte. Il ne faisait jamais ça. 'On s'est arrangé. Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez faire les gars ?'

'Jeter un coup d'œil rapide à l'appartement de Quatre, et puis ramener le reste de ses affaires,' je répondais. 'Tu crois que je pourrais emprunter le camion d'Howard pour quelques heures ?'

Duo secoua la tête, nous suivant à l'étage. 'Il va voir les fournisseurs ce matin. Tu peux prendre le pick-up du garage si tu veux. Je vais rester enfermer toute la matinée. Zech vient juste de téléphoner pour dire que son bébé a eu une petite égratignure hier soir et il veut que j'y jette un œil.'

'Il amène son bébé dans un garage ?' Le front de Quatre se plissa alors qu'il nous regardait et nous nous mîmes à rigoler.

'C'est mon patron,' expliqua Duo, 'et le « bébé » est une Rolls Royce Phantom de 1932. L'amour de sa vie ; bon peut être après son petit-ami mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs duquel vient en premier.' Il ricana. 'Ou, bien, ce serait sûrement Wufei. Tu comprends ?'

'C'est terrible,' gémit Quatre, rigolant pourtant et poussant la porte. Un autre point positif ; il comprenait les blagues de Duo tout de suite. 'Beurk. Regardez ça. C'est un véritable cauchemar.'

Duo et moi échangions un regard ; ce n'était pas du tout proche d'un cauchemar. Bien sur, ça sentait un peu le renfermé et l'humidité, et il y avait un papier peint floral hideux et une toute aussi atroce moquette avec des motifs tourbillonnants de bleus et de roses, mais c'était tout à fait habitable. Du moins dans nos standards. Si Quatre détestait autant tout ça, nous pouvions toujours l'améliorer, très lentement, et il partagerait mon appart en attendant. Et mon lit. Et ma douche. Et l'entrée.

'Ce n'est pas si mal', je disais fermement. 'Vraiment, Quatre. Je te promets, nous pouvons faire quelque chose de cet endroit en peu de temps. Ça sera déjà bien mieux sans le papier peint et avec quelques coups de pinceaux. Il y a probablement du parquet en bois massif sous la moquette ; ces bâtiments ont plus d'une centaine d'années.'

'Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir payer une quelconque rénovation.' Il commençait à ravoir un air paniqué ; je pense que ce sont les roses géantes sur les murs qui lui faisaient ça.

'Ne sois pas stupide,' grogna Duo. 'Tro et moi aideront pour quelques bières et pizzas, ou tu feras passer des CD. Ce sera amusant.'

'Je ne veux pas importuner.' Il me regardait. Mince, j'aurais dû être le premier à proposer ça.

'Comment pourrais-tu déranger ? Tu cuisines, tu fais un très bon chauffage de lit.' Je lui fis un clin d'œil. 'Je vais économiser une fortune en n'ayant pas à utiliser ma couette chauffante. Ou en ne mangeant pas toujours à l'extérieur.' Duo continua l'exploration, et je donnais une rapide étreinte à Quatre. 'Ecoute, vas-y et change toi. Nous allons rapatrier tes affaires et passer au magasin DIY sur le retour ; prendre un peu de peinture et de matériel. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, OK ? Tu peux rester avec moi aussi longtemps que tu veux.'

Duo était sur moi à la minute où Quatre ferma la porte de la chambre. 'Alors qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Môssieur Je Ne Suis Pas Pour Les Coups d'Une Nuit.'

J'haussais les épaules. 'Je ne le fais toujours pas. Il est plus que ça. Je pensais que tu l'appréciais.'

'Bien sûr, il semble gentil, mais voyons, tu ne le connais depuis même pas vingt-quatre heures ! Et je doute que vous ayez passé votre nuit à parler. Tro, tu as vu comment il a regardé cet endroit en entrant ; Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera s'il décide qu'il ne peut pas vivre comme ça et retourne chez lui à toute vitesse ?' Il vit mon expression et la sienne s'adoucit. 'Désolé, mec. Je ne veux juste pas que tu t'accroches à lui et soit blessé, tu sais ? Peut-être pourrais-tu aller plus doucement ?'

'Trop tard. Je suis déjà trop loin.' Il ne fit même pas de blague sur ça. 'Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et ce Heero ?'

'Pas grand-chose. Pas comme vous deux, apparemment.' Sa bouche se tordit. 'Il m'a emmené manger, puis on a fait un tour en voiture près de la mer. Il a vraiment une voiture cool. Il a dit qu'il m'appellerait.' Il grogna. 'Qu'importe. Un renversement de situation, pas vrai ? Tu as tiré un coup dès le premier rencart, et j'ai juste eu droit à un chaste baiser de bonne nuit.'

'Tu l'appréciais ?'

Encore plus de triturage de natte. 'Ouais. Je te raconterais plus tard, ok ? Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Zech et Wufei attendent avec le bébé et tu sais ce que Wufei pense de la ponctualité. Te verrais plus tard.'

'_Duo _! Attends une seconde, veux-tu ?' Mince ; trop tard. Il était parti. Rien dans la nature ne bougeait aussi vite que Duo Maxwell quand il fuyait une conversation qu'il ne voulait pas avoir.

'Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?' demande Quatre, revenant juste alors que la porte claquait.

'Duo devait partir. Je ne pense pas que les choses se soient bien passées entre lui et ton ami la nuit dernière. Merde. Maintenant je suis inquiet pour lui ; il a vraiment été blessé par son enfoiré d'ex ; il n'a pas besoin d'un autre chagrin d'amour.'

'Heero n'est pas comme ça,' dit doucement mon charmant petit blond. 'Il est la personne la plus honorable que je connais. S'il est intéressé par Duo, je te promets qu'il le traitera bien.'

'Ouais,' je murmurais. 'Il vaudrait mieux.' Mince. Cela ne me servirait pas pour attirer Quatre si je tapais son meilleur ami. 'Allons-y. Tu as dit que tu devais être à ton travail pour dix heures.'

L'immeuble de Quatre était une création chic sur le port avec un portier en uniforme et un lustre et une fontaine dans l'entrée. Merde. Si c'était ça son habitat naturel, comment par l'enfer il allait pouvoir s'installer dans deux-trois pièces au-dessus d'un magasin ? Le sien _ou_ le mien. Il s'était changé pour un costume sur mesure coûteux ; une autre indication que son monde était très différent. Je ne possédais même pas un costume. Et son premier bureau était le plus étincelant de tous les gratte-ciels dans le Quartier des Affaires. Très, très éloigné de là où je vivais.

Son appartement était un appartement terrasse. Naturellement.

'Je n'avais pas réalisé que les comptables étaient si bien payés. Tu es sur de vouloir changer de carrière ?'

'Certain,' il acquiesça. 'Et je n'étais en fait pas _si_ bien payé que ça. Une des entreprises de mes parents possède cet immeuble, donc j'ai eu une remise. C'est encore trop cher si je n'ai pas de revenu garanti.'

Bien. Ses parents avaient des entreprises. Plusieurs. Et ils n'étaient pas encore apparemment préparés à aider leur fils dans son propre création d'entreprise.

'Tu ne vas pas regretter cet endroit ?'

'Tu l'aimes ?' Quatre regarda autour de lui comme s'il n'avait jamais vu cette place avant. 'Pour être honnête, je ne me suis jamais senti chez moi. Il a été décoré par un professionnel avant que je n'emménage, et je n'ai jamais eu le temps de changer quelque chose. Je vais regretter la vue, mais la plupart du temps, je travaillais si dur, je n'avais pas le temps de me relaxer ici.'

'Pourquoi as-tu étudié la comptabilité si tu hais ça autant ?'

'Ce n'est pas le cas. J'aime travailler avec les chiffres. Ce que détestais était passer douze heures par jour dans un cube avec des comptes de société qui arrivaient chaque jour et sans voir une personne vivante de la journée. Quand j'étais étudiant, j'ai fait un stage dans un cabinet comptable qui traitait uniquement avec les petites entreprises. J'adorais ça ; Je rencontrais les patrons d'entreprise personnellement et je sentais que je les aidais.'

'Tu pourrais toujours faire ce genre de chose en plus du magasin, tu sais. Je suis épouvantable avec la comptabilité et je dépense une fortune pour qu'on les fasse pour moi. Quatre, tu réalises que tenir une boutique c'est presque du 24h/24, 7 jours sur 7, pas vrai ? Tu ne peux pas le considérer comme un passe-temps. Pas si tu en as besoin pour vivre.'

Il hocha la tête. 'Mais c'est quelque chose qui m'intéresse vraiment. Et je vais travailler avec des gens. C'est différent.'

Il se dirigea vers moi, mettant ses bras autour de ma taille et posant sa joue sur mon épaule. 'Tu étais bien plus encourageant ce matin. Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que tu essayes de m'effrayer ?'

'Je ne fais pas ça.' J'embrassais le haut de sa tête, avec douceur. 'C'est juste en voyant ce lieu ; en te voyant dans tes vêtements de travail. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu pensais que la pièce au-dessus du magasin était une décharge. Merde, tu vis pratiquement dans un palace.'

'Un palace dans lequel je n'ai jamais eu le temps d'inviter mes amis,' il répondit doucement. 'Je travaillais plus de seize heures par jour ; c'est ce qu'attendait ma société des jeunes employés. Parfois, je tombais de sommeil à mon bureau et ne rentrais même pas à la maison. Je me moque de travailler dur ; J'ai juste pensé que j'allais perdre l'esprit si j'avais dû passer un autre jour dans un cube sans fenêtres et regarder une autre feuille de calcul. Je savais que je devais partir et quand je t'ai rencontré la nuit dernière, j'ai réalisé tout ce que j'avais manqué. Juste sortir dîner et parler de choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec le travail, et s'_amuser_ et être avec quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à moi.'

Je fondais avec son baiser.

'Je suis vraiment intéressé par toi aussi, Trowa. Juste au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris.'

'Je pense que j'ai compris ça, en fait.' Je lui souriais. 'Tu sais, nous pourrions retourner à mon appart maintenant, ou nous pourrions nous faire quelques bons souvenirs dans cet appartement-ci avant que tu ne lui dises adieu ?'


	4. Chapter 4 : une saint valentin duveteuse

Information traducteur : Désolée pour le retard. Mais voici pour vous. Merci à l'auteur.

Information : L'univers des GW ne m'appartient pas et ceci est uniquement pour le fun, pas de profit.

Note : Celui-ci est pour mon indescriptible géniale correctrice, Kaeru Shisho, qui a suggéré l'actualisation du chapitre le jour de la Saint-Valentin. En espérant que ce sera apprécié.

Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui ont aidés pour ce chapitre ; à Snow, pour ses encouragements, à Maskelle pour le titre, et plus spécialement à Wolfje pour son édition tordante.

Attention : Angst. Sape. Chatons.

**Une Saint-Valentin duveteuse :**

Des chatons, quoi que l'on vous en dise, n'ont rien à faire dans un garage. Quelles que soient les circonstances.

Zechs, a trouvé la maman chat et ses trois petits bébés dans l'allée derrière le garage quelques semaines auparavant, et les a ramenés à la maison, roucoulant sur combien ils étaient adorables, et à quel point son petit-ami aimerait ces nouveaux membres de la famille.

Il est revenu le lendemain matin, avec les chats, et avec en plus la nouvelle instructive que Wufei y était allergique. Et ouais. Allergique à une famille de chats dans un luxurieux appartement rempli d'antiquités. Il a donc décidé qu'il serait mieux de les installer dans le garage, en tant que dératiseurs. Il est mon patron, et ils étaient mignons, donc je ferais avec.

Ils sont restés mignons comme, ben, des chatons, mais ils sont devenus de sacrés plaies lorsqu'ils ont découverts le pouvoir de la mobilité. Je dis ça dans tous les sens possibles ; Ils aiment escalader et ma peau est couverte de petites marques rouges d'où j'ai enlevé les griffes des chatons explorateurs.

C'était aussi un sacré bordel de les garder enfermer dans leur petit enclos pour minou ; par exemple, ce matin, Rolly et Royce étaient en train d'attraper le bout de ma natte avec leurs duveteuses petites pattes griffues et Bentley était en train de zieuter la crinière balayée de Zechs, les yeux ronds comme des pneus de voiture.

Zechs était en train de profiter de sa tasse de café habituelle après avoir laissé Wufei à son travail et n'avait aucune idée du danger malicieux qui était en train de traquer sa parfaite chevelure. Il possède une chaîne de six garages autour de Sanque, tous les autres dans des quartiers plus riches. Etrangement, celui-ci, le moins profitable, est là où il passe le plus de temps. Bien sûr, cela peut être dû au fait que le magasin d'armes anciennes de son petit-ami est à un pâté de maisons.

Lorsque j'ai commencé à travailler ici, je pensais que ses visites journalières étaient un moyen de garder un œil sur moi, quoique j'ai bien vite compris que c'était juste une excuse pratique pour être dans le voisinage et mettre la main sur un certain vendeur d'antiquités. Depuis Wufei a finalement succombé à l'adoration de Zechs, ils vivent maintenant ensembles, mais je suppose que ses passages matinaux ici sont devenus une habitude.

'C'est vraiment bizarre,' je commentais, lui montrant le programme de la journée. 'J'avais six voitures affichées pour aujourd'hui, mais ils ont tous rappelé et annulé.'

Il haussa juste les épaules, passant ses cheveux sur une épaule, et Bentley avança de quelques pas, fascinée par tous ces cheveux en mouvement. 'Ça arrive. J'ai oublié de te le dire ; J'ai un autre client pour toi. Un Mr Lowe. Il apporte sa voiture pour dix heures.' Il souri à quelque chose ; probablement en train de penser à Wufei.

'Puisque c'est si tranquille, pourrais-tu jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la Rolls d'abord ? Son moteur faisait un bruit bizarre ce matin.'

'Bien sûr. C'est pas comme si j'étais overbooké, non ?' J'étais presque sûr qu'il l'avait imaginé-il couvait cette voiture comme une maman avec son bébé-mais c'était une beauté, et ce n'était absolument pas une torture de la bricoler.

'Merci. Je vais la laisser ici alors.'

'Où vas-tu ?'

'Juste finaliser des plans pour ce soir.' Il me fit un rictus. 'Saint-Valentin, tu sais.'

'Oh, ouais.'

Dieu, J'avais en fait réussi à l'oublier. Un grand merci à mes pouvoirs de déni, car tous ceux que je connaissais se vautraient dans les méandres de l'amour. Le nouveau béguin de Trowa, Quatre, avait décoré sa vitrine de magasin grâce à des pochoirs de cupidons et de cœurs roses et dorés, et convaincu Tro de le laisser en faire de même dans sa librairie.

Beurk.

Ils étaient insupportables lors d'une journée normale ; ils n'avaient pas besoin de romance supplémentaire dans leurs vies.

Quatre avait déjà repoussé la date d'ouverture de son magasin de musique trois fois, pour tout un tas d'excuses. La vraie raison, bien sûr, était qu'il passait chaque moment d'éveil-ou de sommeil- avec Trowa. Apparemment, il avait réussi à vendre son appartement pour une somme astronomique, donc il n'était pas fauché.

Il avait officiellement emménagé chez Trowa, disant que les quartiers au-dessus du magasin de musique n'étaient juste pas habitables, et bien qu'il est fait quelques vagues plans pour rénover l'endroit, rien ne s'était fait pour le moment.

Comme Trowa, l'homme était follement épris. J'aurais pu en vouloir à mort à Quatre pour m'avoir volé mon meilleur ami, sauf que je ne pouvais lui en vouloir d'apporter cette joie à mon ami.

Il allait et venait dans le coin comme s'il avait eu des sièges au premier rang d'un concert de Céline Dion et chantait des versions massacrées de « My heart will go on » et « Sous le vent » quand il pensait que personne n'écoutait. Quatre avait eu du mérite, je l'avais vu grimacer seulement quelques fois, quand son compagnon avait tenté des notes aigues qui étaient tombées à plat.

J'étais vraiment, vraiment content pour lui. Pour les deux. Quatre était un chic type même s'il m'avait rendu fou dernièrement, passant des petits mots d'Heero et essayant de nous mettre ensemble.

J'avais mis fin à ce manège quelques jours auparavant, l'informant que s'il ne gardait pas son mignon petit nez hors de mes affaires, il allait finir cassé.

Au lieu de se mettre en colère, il avait mis ses bras autour de mon cou, assez étroitement pour m'empêcher de respirer et avait dit qu'il _savait _juste que ça pouvait marcher pour moi, mais je devais être courageux et laisser une chance à Heero.

Ouais, OK. Le gars avait eu sa chance, et il me l'avait renvoyé en pleine tête. Je ne suis pas stupide ; lorsque tu t'es brûlé une fois, tu fais attention de garder ta main-ou ton cœur- loin des flammes.

'Et pour toi ?' demanda Zechs prêt à partir, et me lançant un autre de ses sourires idiots. 'Un plan romantique personnel ?'

Bâtard.

Il savait fichtrement bien que non et je ne m'embêtais pas à lui répondre. Abruti. J'allais entraîner mes chatons à attaquer ses cheveux à vue. Ils allaient devenir des chatons Ninja. Qu'il essaye de garder cette pose de décontraction sophistiquée avec trois boules duveteuses se balançant dans ses cheveux.

'Oh bon, ça n'a pas d'importance,' dit Zechs légèrement. 'Peut être qu'un mec splendide va arriver et t'emmener à Paris ce week-end ?'

'Ouais, sûrement,' je grommelais aigrement, secourant ma pauvre, maltraitée natte de ces sournoises petites griffes des chatons et l'envoyant par-dessus mon épaule. 'Sur son cochon volant, pas vrai ?'

Il refit un mouvement façon « l'oréal je le vaux bien » avec ses cheveux et trois chatons commencèrent à s'approcher plus près de l'imposant Mont Zechs. 'Maintenant, Duo, c'est ta faute si tu ne fais rien ce soir. Tu vas devoir lui parler à un moment.'

'Qui dit ça ?'

Il était prêt à me faire la leçon quand son téléphone sonna. Yeah. Dieu, je devenais malade de tous ces gens me bassinant sur le parfait Heero Yuy, qui avait été clair comme de l'eau de roche sur le fait qu'il n'était pas intéressé, et puis pour une quelconque raison avait décidé de m'harceler.

La leçon n'arriva jamais. Les chatons ont plongé à couvert au premier son de la voix colérique de Wufei, et Zechs tint le téléphone un peu plus loin de son oreille.

'Non, chéri,' il tenta de façon rassurante. 'Tu m'as dit de ne pas t'acheter de roses, ou de carte, ou tout autre camelote commerciale de la Saint Valentin. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que je ne pouvais te donner un autre genre de cadeau. Et je vais avoir autant de plaisir avec, que toi.'

Il y eut un silence, un silence bénit, sur l'autre bout de la ligne, et puis Wufei murmura quelque chose comme 'c'est trop'.

'Jamais assez,' ajouta promptement Zechs, toujours homme aux meilleurs réponses cruches. 'Chéri, je suis au garage. Penses-tu qu'il y ait la moindre chance que tu fermes la boutique pour la matinée, et nous pourrions sortir et essayer ton cadeau ?'

Je n'entendis pas la réponse mais Zechs claqua son téléphone et parti en direction de la porte, avec le pas enjoué du mec qui sait qu'il est en chemin pour une session assez phénoménale de sexe avec l'amour de sa vie. OK, je fais une supposition pour le sexe phénoménale, mais Zechs était normalement d'assez bonne humeur le matin.

'Il l'a aimé alors ?'

Il me fit un clin d'œil. 'C'est plus que certain. Je suis sûr que je vais devoir passer les prochaines semaines à écouter ses complaintes au sujet de mon extravagance, mais je survivrais. Maintenant, Duo, ce Mr Lowe pourrait devenir un client important, donc fais en sorte qu'il soit complètement satisfait, d'accord ?'

Je passais l'heure suivante à joyeusement communier avec la Rolls, et les trois petites choses poilues continuèrent à jouer avec ma natte et à être dans mes pattes.

A neuf heures, Trowa téléphona en disant que 'quelque chose est arrivé', et qu'il ne pourrait pas manger avec moi le midi, comme nous avions prévu. Son excuse aurait pu sonner de façon plus convaincante si Quatre n'avait pas ricané à propos d'un truc en fond.

Super, Duo. Fais un baiser d'adieu à ton meilleur ami. Il avait un compagnon maintenant. Je ne figurais manifestement plus dans sa lite de priorités.

Je perdais la mesure du temps après ça, ne réalisant pas que l'heure du rendez-vous avec Mr Lowe approchait, jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelqu'un racler sa gorge derrière moi.

'Oh, hé. Je suis désolé.' Je me redressais, me retournais et il était là. Heero foutu Yuy.

'Sors.'

'Duo, je veux juste te parler.'

'Ouais ? Ben, moi je ne veux pas. Je pensais avoir été clair.' OK, je savais qu'à un moment dans ma vie je devrais le revoir. Il était un ami de Quatre, après tout, et il avait passé pas mal de temps dans les environs dernièrement.

J'avais le scénario de notre prochaine rencontre tout prêt. Je serais habillé dans quelque chose de super sexy et j'aurais un splendide, très épris mec au bras, et il verrait ce qu'il avait manqué.

Enfoiré, Heero.

Dans aucuns de mes fantasmes je ne portais ma salopette de travail tâchée, avec un chaton roux essayant de conquérir le Mont Duo par ma natte.

'Sors.' Je répétais. 'Je suis occupé. J'ai un client dans quelques secondes.'

'Ça doit être moi.'

'Non, ça doit être un gars qui s'appelle Lowe.'

'C'est mon beau-père. Duo, je suis désolé. J'ai essayé de te parler depuis des jours et tu continuais à m'éviter.'

'Ça impliquerait que je fais assez attention à toi pour faire ces efforts. Ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'es même pas enregistrer sur mon radar.' Je cherchais à enlever le chaton balançant et tirais. Rien ne se passa.

'Laisse-moi t'aider.' Le petit traître l'écouta lui, bien sûr, et se blotti joyeusement dans ses bras. Bien. Pas de dîner pour lui.

'Tu m'évites,' dit fermement Heero. 'Tu ne m'as pas rappelé.'

'Je suis occupé.'

'J'ai passé une heure à sonner à ta porte mercredi soir.'

'Je n'étais pas à la maison.'

'Alors tu as un fantôme, parce que j'ai vu les rideaux bougés un certain nombre de fois. Et tu as passé deux heures à te cacher dans la chambre froide du restaurant mercredi soir juste parce que j'y dînais avec Quatre.'

'Je faisais l'inventaire,' je l'informais superbement. C'était vrai. En quelque sorte. J'avais compté les cartons de glaces jusqu'à ce que mes mains soient gelées. Quand je daignais enfin sortir, il y avait des petits glaçons sur ma natte.

'De toute façon, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Où tu te crois ? On a eu un rendez-vous désastreux et tu te prends pour mon putain de rôdeur parce que je t'ai laissé me payer un repas ? Est-ce que c'est ça ? Tu veux que je paye ma part que je te dois ?'

Je cherchais maladroitement dans mes poches en jean mon portefeuille quand il attrapa ma main. 'Arrête-ça. Je ne veux pas d'argent. Je veux savoir comment j'ai pu t'offenser.'

'Si tu ne sais pas, il n'y a pas de raison que je te le dise. Et si tu ne lâches pas ma main, je vais attraper cette clé et te casser chaque doigt. Tu saisis ?'

'Vas-y.' Ces yeux bleus plongèrent dans les miens, me défiant de le faire. 'Mais je ne te laisserais pas partir avant que tu ne m'aies dit ce qui n'allait pas. D'après ce que je me souviens, notre rendez-vous a été extraordinaire. Pas du tout un désastre. Je t'ai dit que je voulais passer plus de temps avec toi et je le pensais. Je le pense encore. Duo, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. S'il te plaît. Tu ne crois pas que tu me dois une explication ?'

J'haussais les épaules. La vérité était que ça avait été assez extraordinaire.

Nous avions roulé le long de la côte jusqu'à un petit restaurant de fruits de mer chicos. J'avais même refusé son offre de conduire sa voiture, ainsi je pouvais le regarder lui plus que la route. Après dîner, il avait suggéré une balade sur la plage.

J'avais pensé que ça serait une cession de pelotage intensif et nous nous étions embrassés mais nous avions aussi discuté pendant des heures. C'était nouveau, pour moi. La plupart des mecs ne m'avaient pas demandé de sortir avec eux pour ma conversation. Je ne suis pas vaniteux, mais je ne suis pas aveugle non plus. Heero avait dépensé une petite fortune dans un restaurant chic ; il attendait sûrement un retour.

Heero avait semblé sincèrement intéressé par moi, pourtant, et j'y avais répondu en lui racontant à peu près tout ma vie. Je lui avais même dit des choses que je n'avais raconté à personne ; comment mon rêve d'avoir mon propre garage s'était évaporé il y a à peu près un an, lorsque mon petit-ami avait vidé mes économies du compte-joint qu'il m'avait persuadé d'ouvrir avec lui, et était parti se marier à Las Vegas avec une fille dont il m'avait juré qu'elle était 'juste une amie'.

'Je ne te dois rien, abruti,' je lui lançais, en tirant ma main. Merde, il était fort. J'avais oublié ça. Il avait été si gentil et tendre sur la plage, j'avais oublié qu'à notre première rencontre, il m'avait collé contre une voiture.

Il le refit maintenant. Chanceux que Zechs ne soit pas là, au cas où la peinture blanc arctique de la Rolls aurait été abimée ou dentelée. Enfer. Ce n'est pas facile de paraître intimidant quand on tient un chaton tout poilu de six semaines. Heero y arrivait sans problèmes, et je sentais en fait un minuscule petit frisson de quelque chose comme de la peur ou du désir ou un mix des deux.

'Tu me dois une explication, mince !' Il cria. Dieu, il était complètement, totalement splendide quand il était furieux. Des étincelles bleu saphir sortaient de ses yeux, et sa chevelure sexy se dressait. Mince, s'il avait été mon petit-copain, j'aurais provoqué ces accès de rage régulièrement, juste pour le voir comme ça. Purée, je pouvais parier que le sexe dans cet état serait à enregistrer sur l'échelle de Richter. Ouah.

_OK mauvaises pensées, Maxwell. Tu détestes ce mec rappelle-toi ?_

'J'en ai _marre_ de te voir fuir à chaque fois,' il siffla, lâchant le chaton et en profitant pour m'attraper aux poignets contre la portière. 'Maintenant, tu vas me _parler_, Duo. Plus d'excuses. Je sais foutrement bien que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ce matin. J'ai déjà payé pour un service complet sur ma voiture et si nécessaire je vais rester sur ton dos tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui ne va pas.'

'Vas te faire voir !' Je frappais rageusement, sentant un petit jet de joie lorsque je le touchais aux tibias et il tressailli. Ha ! Dommage que je n'ai pas touché ses boules. 'Tu ne m'as pas acheté Yuy, salaud. Maintenant prends ta voiture et sors de ma vie.'

'Non.'

C'est un mensonge, un pur mensonge comme quoi le tonnerre ne tombe jamais deux fois au même endroit. Cela semble être le mode de relation entre Heero et moi. Une sorte de relation. Quoi que ce soit. Il allait me coller contre une quelconque superbe voiture et je ferais tout pour m'échapper.

Bien. Il y avait quelques différences. Nous étions face à face cette fois, son magnifique, furieux visage juste à un cheveu du mien. Et ce sournois, fort, parfait corps était en train de me presser contre la voiture. Pauvre voiture.

Pauvre moi.

J'arrêtais de me débattre après quelques minutes. Cela n'arrangeait rien. Il s'en amusait même, le bâtard. Il relâcha sa prise de mes poignets, juste un peu, et alors me lâcha entièrement, glissant ses bras autour de moi.

'Duo,' il chuchota, et je le jure, il y avait un truc bizarre dans sa voix. 'Dis moi juste ce que j'ai fais de mal.'

Ça aurait été la chance parfaite pour le mettre à terre.

Je ne le fis pas.

'Je ne te comprends pas,' je dis finalement. 'Je ne vois pas comment tu peux être si chaud et froid. Je pensais que nous avions un vrai lien lors de cette première nuit. Et alors tu m'as juste reconduit chez moi, et laissé sur le pas de ma porte et parti aussi vite que possible. Merde, je t'ai demandé de rentrer, et normalement je ne fais pas ça, et tu as bien montré que tu n'étais pas intéressé par moi.'

Je pouvais encore rejouer cet épisode humiliant dans ma tête quand je le voulais. Je _ne_ faisais normalement jamais de trucs comme ça. J'aimais flirter un peu, mais je reculais quand les choses commençaient à devenir trop fortes. Il n'y avait eu personne de sérieux depuis Solo. Je m'étais offert sur un plateau à Heero, et il avait refusé.

J'avais passé un temps considérable à agoniser sur ce que j'avais pu faire de mal, avec des périodes : il avait pensé que j'étais une pute avec un tourniquet à l'entrée de sa chambre, ou il n'était juste pas intéressé par moi. Peut être avais-je passé trop de temps à lui casser les oreilles avec mes problèmes, et il n'avait été pas intéressé.

Cela me prit une minute pour réaliser que ce son bizarre, rude était le rire d'Heero. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de pratique pour ça.

'Tu as tout faux. Ce n'était pas ça du tout,' il ajouta désespérément, juste à temps pour m'empêcher de le taper. 'Je te jure, j'étais intéressé, mais je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je voulais juste du sexe.'

'Quoi ?'

Il secoua la tête. 'Je te voulais tellement, mais tu m'avais tout raconté au sujet de cet homme qui t'avais fait du mal, et de ces autres mecs avec qui tu avais été depuis, et je voulais que tu saches que j'étais différent. Que je voulais plus ; être ton ami et quelqu'un en qui tu puisses croire et avec qui parler.'

'Vraiment ?' Je lui jetais un œil à travers ma frange.

'Vraiment.' Il prit à nouveau ma main, cette fois je la lui laissais. 'Je veux encore toutes ces choses. S'il te plaît donne-moi juste une chance.'

'Mais…' Merde, il était difficile de penser avec ses doigts touchant les miens, ses yeux me regardant comme ça. 'Jésus, Heero. Je pensais que tu n'étais pas intéressé par moi. Je veux dire, après t'avoir invité à entrer, tu attendais impatiemment que je sorte de ta voiture. Tu es parti comme si la Mort était après toi.'

'Oh, Maxwell,' il dit, se penchant pour embrasser mes lèvres, doux comme un souffle de moustaches de chatons. 'Combien de self-control penses-tu que je possède vraiment ? Je te voulais tellement, mais je voulais encore plus que ce soit plus qu'un coup d'une nuit. Je voulais que ça signifie quelque chose, pour nous deux.'

Je me pinçais moi-même, juste pour être sûr que je ne rêvais pas. C'était trop, trop parfait pour être réel.

'Mais je t'ai appelé le jour suivant et tu m'as complètement ignoré.'

Il soupira fortement, passant sa main libre autour de ma taille, et se rapprochant plus. Pas du jeu, mince ; expliquez moi comment je pouvais penser en étant tenu contre ce splendide corps ? 'Duo, je t'ai dit que je devais partir pendant trois jours pour le travail. J'ai essayé de t'appeler chaque jour depuis lors et tu as refusé de me parler.'

'Je pensais que tu m'avais envoyé balader,' je marmonnais. 'Je ne voyais pas pourquoi tu m'harcelais encore.'

'Tu es un idiot,' il dit doucement, presque affectueux. 'Je pensais que nous avions une connexion, aussi.' Il s'approcha encore un peu plus, faisant de la Rolls mon soutien physique et qui allait avoir une bosse à la forme grandeur nature de Duo sur la portière droite. Zechs allait me tuer. Bon, Heero pourrait me protéger. 'Laisse-moi te sortir ce soir.'

'Non.'

Il me regarda bouche bée, comme une morue sentant le premier coup de couteau du poissonnier.

'C'est la Saint-Valentin,' j'ajoutais doucement. 'Tout va être bondé ; un service pourri, des prix exorbitants. Laisse-moi cuisiner pour toi ; le restaurant ferme tôt, donc nous l'aurons pour nous seuls. Je vais te faire le meilleur burger que tu n'as jamais eu dans ta vie et on pourra utiliser le jukebox et parler. Ou autre.'

Je lui envoyais un timide petit sourire, un geste que j'avais vu Quatre utiliser sur Trowa un certain nombre de fois. Heero apparemment n'était pas immunisé contre. Oui !

'Qu'impliquerait le _autre _?'

'C'est toi qui voit.' Mon sourire était super-sage, un autre petit bout piqué au blond de Trowa. 'Nous pourrions danser un peu, et voir ce qui se passe.'

'Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas aller trop vite,' il murmura.

Oh ouais. Ça. Pas de précipitation ; une sorte de flatterie dans un sens. OK, vraiment flatteur. Il voulait apprendre à me connaître entièrement ; personnalité et loisirs et d'autres trucs. Et je voulais tout savoir de lui aussi. Bien que je voulais aussi le traîner dans la Rolls et essayer ces sièges en cuir faits-main.

'Comment danser peut être une précipitation des choses ?'

'Duo.' Il recula d'un pas, me tenant au bout de ses bras, et me lançant un long regard appréciateur. Très sexy. 'Tu es incroyablement séduisant. Mais nous _allons_ prendre les choses lentement.'

'Danse lente ?' Je taquinais. 'Je peux faire ça. Je te laisserais même mener, parfois.'

Il maugréa. 'Pourquoi je doute de ça ?'

'Tu doutes de moi ? Je suis blessé.'

'Dîner.' Il énuméra comme s'il cochait une liste dans sa tête. 'Danser. Parler. Mais pas de sexe.'

'Même pas un peu ?' Oh, je pouvais voir sa résolution fondre sous mes yeux. Et il y avait d'autres choses…dures. 'Pas de baiser, aussi ?'

'S'embrasser pourrait être acceptable.'

'Juste sur la bouche ou à d'autres endroits ?'

'Gamin.' Il me fit un baiser sur le front. 'Peut être d'autres places. Maintenant, j'aime ton plan pour ce soir et nous le ferons sans aucun doute une prochaine fois, mais j'ai déjà des dispositions pour nous ce soir. Portes-tu quelque chose sous ce sexy bleu de travail ?'

'Bien sûr que oui.'

'Hum. Dommage.' Avant d'avoir eu le temps de cligner des yeux, il avait descendu la fermeture éclair et je me tenais là dans mon pull rouge et jeans, une flaque de denim à mes pieds. 'Tu es très beau en rouge. Maintenant, allons-y. Tu vas avoir besoin d'un manteau et tu devrais poser ces chatons dans un lieu sûr avant que nous partions.'

'Partir ?' J'haussais un sourcil. 'Heero, de quoi tu parles ? Je ne peux pas partir.'

'Tu peux certainement.' Il m'arrêta dans mes tentatives de protestation de façon très efficace avec un autre baiser. 'Comme je disais, j'ai des projets et nous avons un planning horaire assez serré…Et avant que tu commences à argumenter, tout est planifié. Trowa et Quatre ont fait un sac pour toi, avec ton passeport, et ils vont venir nourrir les chats. Zechs a déjà prévenu tes clients que le garage est fermé pour les trois prochains jours, et ton oncle a trouvé quelqu'un pour l'aider au restaurant.'

'Vous étiez tous dans la combine ! Je n'y crois pas !'

'Crois ça !' Il plongea sur mes lèvres. Plus gentil du tout. Ce baiser a tué toutes autres objections. Ne jamais argumenté avec un homme dont la bouche peut faire tourner vos os en gelée.

Vous ne gagnerez jamais.

'Tu envisages vraiment de m'emmener ailleurs pour le week-end ?' Je ne m'embêtais même pas à demander où nous allions. D'un, ce n'était pas la question. Mais, sérieusement, s'il avait fait tout ça, demandant de l'aide à mes amis, il devait connaître le lieu que je rêvais de visiter.

Il me tapa le front du bout des doigts. ' Tu es lent ce matin. Oui, Duo, je le suis. Est-ce acceptable ?'

'Heu. Je suppose.' Je pris une respiration profonde, amenant de l'air dans mes poumons. Dieu, c'était vrai.

'Bon, tout ce truc comme quoi il faut se connaître d'abord ; c'est toujours d'actualité ?'

Heero me fit un sourire. 'J'espère que nous passerons le reste de nos vie à faire connaissance.' Ses superbes yeux bleus scintillèrent d'amusement. 'Comme mesure à court terme, j'ai fait deux questionnaires pour nos recherches initiales. Nous pourrons les remplir dans l'avion. Que nous allons rater si on ne se dépêche pas. Viens.'

Tomber amoureux au premier coup d'œil est facile. Cela prend seulement trente sept minutes. Comme Heero l'a dit, apprendre à connaître quelqu'un prend beaucoup plus longtemps.

Mais je ne pense à rien que je préfèrerais faire dans ma vie.


End file.
